There Is Something About Melons
by CreativeThinker10
Summary: Ami loves cherries in fact it's her favorite fruit of all time. In the hot summer weather she can't resist, but lately there is something about melons. She can't put her finger on it, her brain might be trying to tell her something.


Melons, there was just something about them they came in sizes.

But they were all the same: round, plump and they were always...

"Hey Ami-chan!" Makoto appeared with a cheeky grin.

In your face somehow...

Ami looked at Makoto, and then turned back to the rows of melons in front of her. They were placed on stand outside a local market store. Half off too.

"Yeah hey Mako-chan… it's sooooo great to see you!" Makoto said trying to mock Ami's voice though it failed horribly.

"That's not how my voice sounds at all..." The girl slowly said, turning to Makoto with a disapproving frown.

Makoto chuckled, "that's the point… so what's with the intense stare of the melons? I didn't know you liked them?"

Ami looked at Makoto she had headphones around her neck and track shorts, and a tight cotton green tank top.

That was a bit low cut...

Ami swallowed her mouth suddenly feeling dry.

"I guess I recently found a fondness for them..." She replied coughing suddenly, the dryness affecting her throat.

"Ha-ha they are good but they always seem to come so large and too much of good thing can be bad...Man it's hot!" Makoto said suddenly wiping her forehead from the sheen of sweat appearing over her brow.

Makoto had been running, that's how she must have spotted her. Ami thought to herself.

Ami herself couldn't help notice a drop of sweat that trailed from the side of her face down her neck, towards the center of her chest. It swayed towards her cleavage between those large, bountiful and firm…

"Hey Ami? Ha-ha earth to Ami-chan? Please come back?" Makoto's voice entered snapping Ami's trance.

"Oh um..." Ami fumbled to say something, while Makoto grinned at her.

"So you wanna get some?"

"What!?" Ami shrieked and Makoto blinked.

"Melons? Ami do you wanna get some melons? I have some free money to spend and I figured it would be a treat for helping me pass my math exam." Makoto said a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Ahh yeah sure..." Ami said turning back look at the rows of melons hiding her blush. They all seemed ripe and well picked. Then she saw two that seemed familiar scooping them up in her arms. She then turned back to Makoto, who picked each up and balanced them in her hands.

"Ummm these are a little big don't you think Ami-chan?" Makoto said weighing each one in her hand looking back at her arching an eyebrow.

_Seem fine to me from this view_, "That's the way I like them Mako-chan..." Ami responded.

"Heh okay your melons..." Makoto snickered as she walked into the store.

Inside, Ami was looking around the store then the back of Makoto. Ami felt it hard to swallow once again, her behind and how her curves followed up to those…_Oh my god stop being a perv_! Her head screamed as she turned around to avoid looking at her and saw that a pound of wild cherries were half off.

"Do you want some cherries?" A voice said. Ami turned back around to see it was Makoto. She had turned sideways upright. Elbow still propped on the counter near the clerk who looked impatient, just wishing she had over the money she had place in her hand for him.

"Umm?" Ami looked back at the bag then back at her. "Well I already got the melons..."

"Alright fine give them to me I'll buy them for myself and you can pick at them." Makoto responded stretching her hand out for a bag.

Ami sighed she loved cherries, she could live off them. She walked over grabbing bag and handing them to Makoto, sneaking a look at those large breast shuddering.

Though Melons where starting to compete.

Dam! Makoto wearing shirts like that should be a crime. If she got in trouble with doing such, she should put on a baggy white T-shirt with no bra underneath and then have cold water thrown on her.

So her nipples were hard and breast bare; see through. Wanting to be warmed and- _Holy shit seriously? Stop thinking!_

Her brain punched her sexual thoughts right out of her frontal cerebral cortex before she acted on it.

Suddenly Ami heard Makoto mumble something under the sound of the cash register '_ching_' lightly.

"What was that Mako-chan?" Ami asked, as the clerk started putting the fruits in a bag.

Makoto spun around looking nervous and fidgety suddenly. "What Ami-chan? Ha-ha you must be hearing things… I didn't say anything." Trying to brush it off eyes shifting around.

"I swear Mako-"

"I said nothing"

"But why are you-"

"Ami-chan is hearing things!"

"I am not stop acting like an elementary kid and-"

"Will you two please move! I have costumers waiting!" The store clerk voice yelled half pleading half annoyed.

Ami and Makoto blinked and turned to see a line waiting behind them of annoyed impatient faces.

The girls cringed and bowed to them in apology. Makoto then grabbed their bags and the two made a run for the door.

When they were outside Makoto pulled out the bag of cherries and handed the bag with the melons inside to Ami.

"Hey so are you going to Usagi's healthy treat event?" Makoto asked Ami who was still a little embarrassed by what happen in the store.

"Um yeah I guess so where is it going to be held at?" Ami asked hoisting a bag a bit upwards in her arms to block her distraction. Not even realizing that Usagi and healthy treats could even be said in the same sentence.

Now focusing on Makoto big green eyes, Ami watched her break out into another grin eyes shining. "They are holding it at the shrine like always." With those last words Makoto spun on one heel, a bag of cherries gripped tightly in one hand jogging away.

Makoto wave her hand in the air turning her head back a little grinning. "See you later!" Then she jogged off into the distance.

Ami looked down at the bag that carried her melons, holding them tight to her chest.

Ami sighed then closed her eyes, turning the other direction from Makoto's. She began to blush and suddenly she screamed.

"Why am I such a perv!?"

A few people halted in shock at what the little bluenette said, others just looked at her before turning away shaking their head as they walked on.

Ami blushed ferciely then made dash to the nearest bust stop to get away from the scene.

* * *

A/N: What can I say I like mixing fruit and sexual perversions together!


End file.
